Tres
by amnigl
Summary: Ahi va el terce y ultimo capitulo.  Prometo que habra reencuentro o mas bien desencuentro.


**Nota: Tercer y último capitulo de mi historia. Espero que os haya gustado. Ya estoy trabajando en otros capítulos. Hasta la próxima.**

Kate conducía nerviosa mientras llevaba a Tim a su casa aquella lluviosa noche de Nueva York. Aunque apenas tres manzanas separaban la casa de Castle de la del muchacho, la lluvia y el intenso trafico de esas horas entorpecían su camino. En su cabeza, los sucesos acaecidos durante aquel día volvían una y otra vez. Sobre todo, no podía olvidar a Castle y todo lo que su cara le había reflejado. Su horror, su angustia, su ira y su desesperación le habían dolido a ella como si le hubiesen clavado agujas en su cuerpo. Ahora, incluso después de haberle dejado en su casa, seguía preocupada y abatida por el.

Desde el retrovisor podía ver a Tim que, ajeno a sus oscuros pensamientos, parecía dormitar. Castle. Necesitaba verle de nuevo. Hablarle. Quería consolarle. Acunarle. Como a un niño pequeño que se le intenta convencer de que todo ha sido una pesadilla. Que nada de esto había ocurrido en realidad. Es más. Así lo haría. Dejaría al muchacho y volvería a ir a su casa. E intentaría hacer todo lo que se había propuesto. Si es que el la dejaba.

¿Hemos llegado ya?

Falta poco. Solo doblar la esquina y estaremos en el callejón.

Tim miro preocupado hacia el oscuro callejón donde Kate había conducido su auto.

Deberías buscar un lugar menos triste para vivir. Este no parece un sitio adecuado.

Prometo que lo haré.

Kate aparco el coche en el estrecho callejón en el que apenas tenia sitio para salir por su lado.

Bueno. Ya estamos aquí. Intenta descansar. Mañana será un duro día.

En ese momento, al fondo del callejón, una inmensa sombra apareció corriendo hacia ellos. La oscuridad, los truenos y la inmensa lluvia que en aquel momento se producía hacia que Kate no pudiese distinguir al ser humano que se acercaba, pero su instinto la invito a buscar mecánicamente su arma en el bolso. La sombra, que corría cada vez más deprisa hacia ellos, gritaba algo que Kate no podía distinguir, pero un inmenso relámpago le hizo reconocer a aquel hombre y por fin pudo escuchar su voz.

¡Ya se que es diferente! ¡The Old Haunt es diferente! ¡El es diferente! ¡Por eso le abrió, por eso le abrió…!

¡Castle!

En ese momento Kate pudo sentir sobre su cuello una pesada cuerda de nylon blanca y verde que le bloqueo todos sus sentidos en un instante. Desde el retrovisor, horrorizada, podía ver a aquel hombre, aquel tímido muchacho que ellos habían conocido como Tim, que ahora, convertido en un monstruo, apretaba con todo su fuerza para intentar dejarla sin aliento ninguno.

¡No! ¡No te lo voy a permitir!

Con su brazo derecho, Castle rompió de un puñetazo el asiento trasero del vehículo. Un disparo se confundió con los truenos en aquel momento. Castle retrocedió solo un poco, pero consiguió introducirse en el coche y empezó a forcejear con 3XK. Los disparos empezaron a escucharse y rebotar por todo el coche. Desde el retrovisor, Kate observo borrosamente como Castle conseguía sacar al asesino del coche e intento recuperar el aliento. Después, oyó tres disparos y el más oscuro silencio.

¡Castle! ¡Castle!

A duras penas y todavía victima del shock producido por el furioso ataque que había sufrido, Kate salio del coche. 3XK estaba tumbado boca arriba. Tres enormes boquetes se abrían en su pecho. Sus ojos, abiertos de manera desorbitada, parecían mirarla dibujando una enorme y tétrica última sonrisa. Medio echado, entre el suelo y el coche, estaba Castle. Respiraba con dificultad y todavía empuñaba el arma con la que había acabado con aquel monstruo.

¡Castle! ¡Richard! Dime algo, por favor.

Lo he matado… Kate… lo he… ¿Estas bien?

Si, mírame, por favor. mírame.

El disparo que 3XK le había propinado había alcanzado a Castle en la cabeza, pero por fortuna y gracias a una cabeza muy dura, la bala no había conseguido entrar. De todas formas, de su frente manaba la sangre profusamente. Kate busco algo para intentar taponarle la herida, mientras llamaba en su móvil a urgencias.

No te muevas. La herida es grave, pero la bala no ha entrado. Tienes la cabeza muy dura.

Lo se. Es una de mis muchas virtudes.

Kate sonrió tristemente mientras lo miraba.

Aguanta, por favor. Ya vienen los refuerzos. Prométeme que aguantaras.

Ahora solo puedo prometer no moverme de aquí ¡Kate! ¡Kate!

Estoy aquí. Tranquilo. Ya vienen.

A lo lejos, podían escucharse las ambulancias. Kate seguía mirando fijamente a Castle intentando que no perdiera el contacto visual ya que eso parecía mantenerlo consciente.

Lo has conseguido. Lo has hecho.

Los dos. Lo hemos hecho los dos. Sin ti no hubiera podido. Sin ti…

Castle empezó a perder la conciencia poco a poco mientras la ambulancia llegaba al callejón. Lo ultimo que oyó antes de perder el sentido fue a Kate que le decía una y otra vez ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡Quédate conmigo!

Castle abrió los ojos. El primer pensamiento que se le vino a la cabeza, acostado en lo que supuso seria una cama de hospital, es que seguía vivo. Lo segundo, el tremendo dolor de cabeza que tenia.

¡Papa! ¡Papa!

A ambos lados de su cama, Castle pudo percibir a su madre y a su hija que lo miraban con ternura y preocupación.

Parece que… sigo vivo.

Si, hijo. Tienes la cabeza lo suficientemente dura. Es un rasgo de los Rogers. Eso te ha salvado.

Estáis horribles.

¿Y que quieres? Llevas tres días inconsciente y estábamos muy preocupadas por ti, y eso que Kate ha hecho la mayoría de los turnos junto a tu cama.

Kate ¿Dónde esta?

Hemos conseguido convencerla entre las dos para que fuese a su casa a descansar un poco. Si nosotras estamos horribles, tenías que haberla visto a ella.

En ese preciso instante, Kate apareció por la puerta de la habitación. Aunque se le notaba cansada, debía haberse duchado hacia un rato y Castle pudo percibir su olor perfectamente mientras se acercaba y le cogia una mano con ternura.

Vaya, cabezota. Por fin te has despertado.

Eso parece.

¿Te duele mucho?

Lo suficiente.

La cicatriz que te ha quedado es bonita de verdad.

Pues mira que consuelo.

No te quejes. Seguro que así le gustas más a las chicas. Una cicatriz como esa siempre es un buen aliciente para ligar.

¡Oh, Kate! ¡Por favor!

Todos sonrieron aliviados. Durante los siguientes días, las idas y venidas de visitas hicieron que Kate y Castle no encontraran un momento para estar solos. De todas formas, Kate intuía que Castle no deseaba ese encuentro. Parecía esquivarle en las conversaciones y se mostraba algo distante y frío con ella y no entendía porque. Una noche, después de acabar la jornada en la comisaría, Kate decidió ir al hospital y hablar con Castle a solas. Lo necesitaba. Le necesitaba.

Kate. Tienes un momento.

El capitán Montgomery, con semblante serio, la invito a entrar en su despacho.

¿Ocurre algo? Quería ir a ver a Castle al hospital y…

Se ha ido, Kate. Esta tarde le han dado el alta. Seguramente a estas horas este ya en su casa de los Hamptons.

Pero…

Esta mañana me llamo y me dio esto. Es su renuncia a seguir con nosotros. Lo siento. También me dio algo para ti.

Kate cogio la carta que el capitán Montgomery le tendía y despacio y en silencio se fue a su mesa y se sentó. Mecánicamente abrió la carta:

_Querida Kate:_

_Después de más de veinte libros y algún que otro best seller escribir estas palabras es la cosa más difícil que he hecho en toda mi vida. No puedo seguir con esto. Lo siento. Estoy desbordado. Todo me ha superado. No es culpa tuya. Es mía. Solo mía. Intente jugar a algo que no debía y ahora todos pagáis las consecuencias por mi. _

_Todo lo ocurrido con Gina y ese maldito hombre me han envuelto en un miedo terrible. Y no es miedo a los demás o a la realidad que aun siendo dura tenemos que aceptarla. Es miedo a mi mismo y a mis reacciones. Cuando 3XK me retuvo la primera vez me pregunto porque estaba haciendo lo que hacia. De donde sacaba yo ese gusto por el crimen. Al principio pensé que era porque me gustaba jugar a esto de ser policía, pero ahora ya no se que pensar. Quizás sea algo hereditario. Seguramente el padre que nunca conocí era un mal hombre, un asesino o algo peor. Nunca se lo preguntare a Martha. _

_De todas formas, quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo, estos casi dos años han sido los mejores de toda mi vida. Gracias. Gracias por mostrarme a gente de verdad, gracias por tu infinita paciencia, gracias por enseñarme la realidad, aunque a veces sea dura, muy dura. Perdóname. Se que te hice algunas promesas que ahora ya no podremos vivir juntos. Espero que algún día puedas perdonar a este absurdo y mal escritor que un día fue tu compañero. Hasta siempre._

_Richard_

Kate guardo cuidadosamente de nuevo la carta en el sobre mientras que luchaba contra las dos silenciosas lágrimas que empezaban a recorrer su cara. El capitán Montgomery la miraba en silencio.

Yo no he firmado todavía nada ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Kate lo miro fijamente y sonrió.

Guárdela, guárdela. Sin firmar. Cumplirá sus promesas. Se que lo hará.

Desde el asiento de atrás del coche que lo llevaba a su casa de los Hamptons, Castle podía observar el tráfico que se producía por la carretera. A su lado, una Alexis agotada y enfadada con el, parecía dormir después de tanto días de estrés y sufrimiento. Castle sentía como aquel viaje lo alejaba simbólicamente de si mismo y todo lo que había sido su vida hasta ahora.

Ahora comenzaba otra aventura, en apariencia, mucho mas triste y oscura que la anterior. Y lo peor de todo es que había decidido alejar de ella a la única persona, compañera, amiga y amante que podía afrontar con el ese camino hasta el final de su vida.


End file.
